theroleplaycommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules And Regulations
Hello, this page is about the rules and regulations in this community. Please go over these rules and try not to break them. All of Fandom's basic rules apply to this community, too. Rules And Regulations For All These rules and regulations apply to all members of this community. General Rules and Regulations * All of Fandom's Basic Rules * Please do not sock-puppet. * If an Administrator gives you a ban and you do not know why, most likely you will be able to post on your wall and ask there and a administrator will help you. * You are only allowed to have two accounts: a main one to edit, and an alternate one, so if you loose your main account you can use that one, or if you still want to edit after you get banned after you learned not to do what you did. * Please do not edit other users' profiles. * Please do not advertise other wikis, unless you have permission from a bureaucrat. Editing Rules and Regulations * If you would like to edit, please read the article first, so you know if what you want to add to the article is not there. * Please try to be very descriptive about the topic in the article you are editing, if you can not be descriptive, then, please, ask someone to make it more descriptive in the summary and someone will do it for you. * Please try your best to use proper grammar, and please try your best to edit in English. * Please do not start edit-wars, ask an administrator to check both sides' edits. * Please do not argue if your edit was not accepted. * The first time the name of the article appears in a article, it must be in bold letters, at all times the words "role-playing" or "role-play" must be italics in articles. Exempli Gratia: On this page, the words "rules and regulations" are in bold, the other phrases that are "rules and regulations" are not. * If a character of a role-play ''died before the ''role-play ''started, meaning that the character wasn't supposed to be played by someone, this symbol "†" must be written after that character's name and relation to a character. Exempli Gratia: Gertrude Johnson (Mother) † * If a character who was played by someone, died in a ''role-play, this symbol "+" must be written after that character's name and relation to a character. Exempli Gratia: Joseph Johnson (Father) +. This symbol can only be edited in to an article after the character dies in a role-play. Forum and Chat Rules and Regulations * All general rules apply to the forum and chat. * In the chat, if you are harassed by a user, and no member of the administration is in chat, please take screenshots and send them to a member of the administration. * In the forum, if you are harassed by a user, tell a member of the administration and they will check the thread. Role-Playing Rules and Regulations * If you are talking, please use quotation marks. Exempli Gratia: "Hello, ol' chap!" * If you are describing what you are doing or what is happening, please do not use parentheses or asterisks. Exempli Gratia: He ran, and then he pushed a man, and that man, he fell in to the Thames. * If you are explaining something that has not been explained in the middle of you talking or describing, please use parenthesis. Exempli Gratia: He then ran from the Thames and stormed into his home. (He didn't notice that he pushed someone.) Rules And Regulations For The Members Of The Administration. These rules and regulation apply to the member of the administration. * If someone breaks the rules above, block them about one week - one month, accordingly to the situation. If the same user does the same again, right after their block ended, then ban them twice the length of that. If they did it more than a month after, block them about one week - one month again. * Please do not block the user from posting on their wall, unless there is a reason. * In chat, only kick people if they swore or done something wrong in chat, but if they keep on coming back into chat and doing the same thing, please ban them from chat. Category:Administration